Gambling With Life
by StrawberryMadness
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo works for an infamous organization set up by his father. His new job involves concuring the heart of Rukia to gain the empire of her father Byakuya Kuchiki. To him it was an easy job until he met her, he didn't know he could still love.


**Gambling with life.**

**Chapter one – Introduction of the job.**

Placing his liquor filled glass down the tall man stared out the window of his bedroom. The city lights hit town beautifully and from up where he lived he had a nice view of it. He sat down on his bed ignoring the woman that was moving around in the bed. He took his shirt off the bed and placed it back on ignoring the whines of the woman next to him. He looked over his shoulder to meet her brown eyes, his look never faltering.

She moved to her side and tugged on his shirt for a bit, "where are you going?" she asked with that pouty look on her face, "why don't you play with me some more?" she asked and gasped when he pushed her off him, his eyes hard as stone.

"I don't have time to play with you, get dressed and leave" he told her straightforwardly as he moved to his nightstand taking the glass back in his hand as he gulped down the last remains, "I'm leaving, when I get back you better not still be here" he told her before he walked away closing the bedroom door behind him.

Walking to the dining table he took the gun in his hand and placed it back where it belonged, under his shirt. He looked at the closed bedroom door as he heard noises coming from his room, at least she was listening to him. She was his convenient lover. She was there when he needed her and she wouldn't complain to him when he wasn't there for her. They didn't 'own' each other. He saw other women too, he didn't know what the case was for her though, and he didn't care either.

Walking out of his apartment with the things he needed he made his way to his car, unlocking it.

"It took you long enough, you end things much sooner usually" he heard his first say smirking as he looked up to meet his dark haired friend's eyes, "be glad the boss didn't call yet."

"Boss would never get mad at me, I'm his most valuable employee after all" he said jokingly getting into his car, following after his friend to the mansion.

Getting out of his car once he parked it he followed after his friend into the mansion. Men were walking around patrolling the courtyard while other members were lazily hanging around the living area, playing games or watching some show. It was just a normal day around the mansion.

"Yo Kurosaki~ were you together with your girlfriend again?" he heard the loud red haired man ask him, "just admit it she has you whipped."

Rolling his eyes the tall orange haired man stalked towards him and looked down at the smirking man, "she is not my girlfriend" he said in a calm tone taking the empty chair next to Abarai as he watched the card game Abarai was playing together with Nelliel, "how are you Nell? Did the boss get angry with your last case?" he asked her.

Shaking her head she winked at him, "so cute Ichi, you always worry for me" she said jokingly while she focused back on the card game, "he didn't get that angry with me, he said it happens. Sometimes a job can go wrong, no harm done" she said quoting their boss his words.

"No harm done, eh" Ichigo said amused while leaning back against his chair as he threw his arm behind his head, "doesn't sound like the boss to me. He would have let you kneel down for three days and three nights in row to repent for your mistake. You sure you talked to the boss?" he asked causing Nelliel to snort and give him a annoyed look.

"Of course I talked to the boss!"

Chuckling Renji shook his head a little, "the boss has a weakness for women" he shrugged as he glanced at Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki! The boss will see you now!" his dark haired friend informed him.

Getting to his feet Ichigo gave Nelliel and Renji one last look before he disappeared in the dark hallways of the mansion. He looked only ahead unlike the guys that were following him. He couldn't blame them either this place was enormous not to mention the furniture was breathtaking. It just didn't excite him. Knocking firmly against the door he opened it once the man of the house approved of it. Nodding towards the two guys which brought him here he walked inside alone and heard the guys close the door firmly behind them.

He watched the dark haired older male smirk as he gestured for him to take a seat, "sit down son, what's with the distance? You know I don't like the uptight attitude you always give me."

"It's you who want us to be strangers in the first place" Ichigo pointed out as he took a seat just like the dark male ordered of him, "do you have a new case for me already?" he asked being straightforward like usual.

Nothing strange to the dark haired male.

"No small talk like usual. How are you doing son? Are you still seeing that woman?" he asked as he lightened a cigarette offering one to his son smirking when his son took one, "you should visit your sisters more often. Yuzu has been complaining to me about it."

Lightening his cigarette as well Ichigo exhaled the smoke and looked his father in the eyes, "I don't have the time to visit them often. Besides we don't want the other members to find out about me, right?"

"You know it's for the best" his father sighed, "if they find out you know a lot of people in this town will be tracking you down, trying to kill you before you can even step up the throne."

"Yes I'm aware of that" Ichigo replied calmly as he looked at his cigarette that was burning away, "what's do you want me to do, old man?"

Giving his son an amused look he exhaled the smoke and leaned back against his leather chair, "what you're best at" he replied casually as he took a sip from his dark liquor, "the Kuchiki heiress got back to Konoha from studying abroad. You know what to do from here."

"Of course" Ichigo answered as he placed his cigarette in the ashtray on the table in front of him, "how much time do you give me?" he asked his father.

"This girl is tougher and a lot more warily than the girls you done before" his father explained as he looked into the amber hues of his son, "I'll give you a year, it will take at least that much to concur her heart and get their empire."

"I won't be needing a year."

"Trust me you do" the older male spoke before he stood up as well, "don't get too prideful Ichigo, it will be your downfall."

Glaring at his father Ichigo turned around and stepped towards the door, "then I'll be leaving, in a year from today onwards you'll be having their empire. Trust me" he said before stepping out the room closing the door behind him.


End file.
